


Everybody Part Till the Gasman Comes

by AlekaJordan (pontmergay)



Series: Come Find Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontmergay/pseuds/AlekaJordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Foster and George Weasley have known each other their entire lives (or Sam's entire life, rather). Sam isn't afraid of showing how she feels about George. Though she can't help but blush whenever Ginny pokes fun, maybe Sam's straightforward attitude is helping her situation with George move along. Maybe.</p><p>(This work will no longer be being updated, and will be deleted within the near future. If you'd like to read the story, check out "Space Bound", as it's the rewrite of this that I've been working on since early this year.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Missing Weasel

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for-literally-ever (since 2010) and I thought that maybe posting it somewhere new for a new audience will get me back on track with it.

The room was a disaster. I'll admit, 95 percent of the mess was  _my_  fault. It was nearing midnight and Ginny, Hermione, and I had to be up early in the morning to leave for the Quidditch World Cup and needed to be asleep. However, that wasn't going to happen until our (and by "our" I mean _Ginny's_ ) room was clean. And  _that_  wasn't going to happen until I found my teddy bear. I know what you're thinking: Why would a 14-year-old girl  _need_  a teddy bear? Well, I don't feel like I should have to answer that question.  
  
"Are you sure you haven't seen Weasel?" I asked, on the verge of a mental breakdown; or, at the very least, tears. I whipped my head from side to side, looking places I'd already looked.  
  
Ginny sighed, exasperation mixing with exhaustion to create an anger I'd rarely ever seen her show. "Samantha, can you really not think of two people who live in this house with us who would love to work you up like this?"  
  
I blinked. "They wouldn't." As soon as they were spoken I knew the falsity of my words. I turned to Hermione. She nodded at me. I huffed, then spun on my heel and stomped, as quietly as possible, from the room.  
  
I shoved open the door to the twins' room. The two of them looked up at me as I stood in the doorway staring at them.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, identical grins spreading across their identical faces. "There are quite a few  _he_ s in the house. Which are you talking about?" Fred smirked.  
  
I glared at them both. "You know bloody well who I'm talking about! Where is Weasel?"  
  
"Weasel?"  
  
"That's that teddy bear we bought for you when you were five, isn't it?" George smiled.  
  
I let tears well up in my eyes as I looked at the slightly more serious of the boys. "Georgie," I whimpered, walking towards where he was sat. "I'm really, really tired and I can't sleep without Weasel."  
  
George's eyes shifted between Fred and I a few dozen times. They landed on my eyes for a final time. "Merlin's pants, Sammy!" he yelled. He reached over and opened the top drawer on the night table next to his bed. He pulled out a small, dark brown stuffed bear and handed it to me.  
  
A grin spread itself across my face and I threw my arms around his neck. "Thanks, Georgie!" I pulled back and kissed his cheek, then left the room. Just before I closed the door, I heard Fred scold his brother.  
  
"You're such an idiot sometimes, George."


	2. Trousers

"Sam, it's time to get up."  
  
I groaned and rolled away from the voice, pulling my blankets up above my head. Mrs. Weasley sighed and moved on to attempt to wake up Ginny and Hermione. The other two girls also groaned, but I heard the rustle of sheets and knew that they were getting out of bed.  
  
"Make sure she gets up and ready," Mrs. Weasley said before leaving the room.  
  
My blankets were yanked from my body and I immediately opened my eyes to the glaring light in Ginny's room. I looked at the end of my bed where Hermione was standing, holding my quilt in her hands.  
  
She picked my bag for our coming venture up from the floor and threw it at me. Ginny laughed when it hit me in the face. "Get out of bed and get dressed, Sammy. We're leaving soon."  
  
I hopped off of the bed and threw my night clothes off. I struggled into a pair of jeans and threw a grey sweater on over my t-shirt. Once I was finished I fell back onto my bed, waiting for the other two girls to get dressed.  
  
"I am so tired," I commented, earning glares from both Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Five minutes later, Mrs. Weasley pushed the door open and scolded us for taking so long. We followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone, it seemed, besides us was already assembled. Ginny walked over and plopped down next to her father. I skipped across the room to hop up onto the counter next to where George was.  
  
"Hi, Georgie."  
  
He grunted in reply and I laughed. I laid my head on his shoulder and spaced out while Mr. Weasley explained to Harry about how we'd be getting to the World Cup.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mrs. Weasley said sharply, "George!"  
  
"What?" His tone feigned innocence and I got a pretty good idea of what his mother was getting at when his hand inched forward to the front pocket of his trousers.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed. "What's that in your pocket?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
After the outrageous lie was said (everyone knew there was something in his pocket that shouldn't have been), Mrs. Weasley used a summoning charm to find out exactly what George was hiding. Five or six bright colored objects flew over to her.  
  
I knew where this dispute was headed and jumped down from the counter, shouldering my knapsack and walking outside to the garden.  
  
After the shouting stopped, I heard Mrs. Weasley saying goodbye to everyone. Fred and George, faces sporting identical sour expressions, walked passed me and I quickly jogged to keep up with their long-legged strides.  
  
"I told you you should've put them in your knapsacks," I said quietly, as we were still pretty close to the Burrow.  
  
Fred glared down at me. "Shuddup, Sam."  
  
"I'm just saying. If you hadn't put them in your pocket, George, there wouldn't have been a bump in your pants and your mum wouldn't have noticed anything."  
  
Fred snickered and George looked down at me with his eyebrows raised. "There was a bump in my pants, was there?"  
  
My cheeks flared up and I was happy for the mostly-darkness of the morning. I turned around and back-tracked until I was walking with Ginny and Hermione. "I hate your brothers, Ginny," I complained, glowering ahead at the twins' backs.  
  
"Do you really? I was under the impression you liked one of them quite a bit."  
  
I scowled at my friend. "I hate you, Ginny."  
  


* * *

  
  
If you've ever got to go somewhere on the opposite side of Stoatshead Hill than you're already on, I suggest not climbing it. Apparate, use a broom; it doesn't matter. That is one tosser of a hill and you do not want to have to climb it unless your life depends upon it.  
  
We got to the top of the thing and I almost fell over from exhaustion. It doesn't matter how good of shape you're in, you are going to feel it after going up that damn hill.  
  
"Arthur, is that you?" Two people were standing on the other side of the hilltop from us. Mr. Weasley led us over to them, though I wanted nothing more than a one, two, or fifteen hour nap.  
  
We were introduced to Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric, with whom we went to school. He was captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, which had beaten us the previous year. I trotted over to the twins to gage their reactions to the niceties.  
  
"Come back to check on my trousers?" George asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," I said shortly. "No, actually, I came to get a better look at Cedric. He's looking pretty fit this year. Don't you agree?"  
  
Both of their faces became stony and I laughed. I reached up on my tiptoes to rustle their hair. "Ah, c'mon, guys. You know I only like gingers."  
  
"Named George?"  
  
I turned around and saw Ginny behind me, and innocent smile on her face. "You know, Ginny, I really love you and all, you're like the sister I never had, but you are really starting to get on my nerves lately."  
  
"Aw, I love you, too, Sammy."  
  
I opened my mouth to say something in reply but was cut off when someone whispered in my ear. "Come on, love. It's time to go."  
  
A shiver ran down my spine that had nothing to do with the cool weather and I looked back at George. He smiled at me, then took my hand and led me over to where the others were huddled around the portkey.


	3. All That Matters

My legs moved quickly as I ran to catch up with the rest of the group. I'd let my mind wander as we walked back to our tents and was at least ten paces behind everyone else. I smiled brightly at Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny as I passed them, earning a few very confused looks.  
  
Once I was close enough, I launched myself forward and up onto George's back. "Hiya, George! D'you think you could carry me the rest of the way?"  
  
He turned his head slightly so that he could see my face. "Now why on Earth would I do that?"  
  
"Because I'm tired. And you love me. Both are pretty valid reasons, to be honest." I smiled.  
  
"Well, y'know, I'm tired as well."  
  
I jutted my bottom lip out and gave him the best set of puppy dog eyes I could possibly muster up. "Please, Georgie?"  
  
He shook his head at me. "I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Fine," I sighed. I slid off of George's back, but took the spot beside him and grabbed his hand in my own.  


* * *

 

We arrived back at the tents and immediately fell into disarray. What we were supposed to be doing was going to sleep, but none of us were tired enough to do so just yet. Plus, there was so much noise coming from the tents around us that Mr. Weasley didn't think we'd even be able to sleep. He made us all some cocoa and the tent was filled with the sounds of playful arguments over the night's events.  
  
I sat cross-legged on the floor beside Hermione while Ginny was sat at the tiny table beside us. We watched and listened contently as the boys talked about the match.  
  
Suddenly, a great slop of hot cocoa rolled off of the table from Ginny's spilled over mug and onto my lap. I shrieked and jumped up, only to find that Ginny's head had hit the table top and she was fast asleep. I frowned back and forth between her and the brown stain on my pants.  
  
"Oh!" Mr. Weasley turned away from Charlie, with whom he'd been conversing, to see what had happened. "Well," he said, hurrying over to pick up the mug and wake Ginny, "we'd all best be getting to bed now."  
  
There was a collective groan at this. Hermione and I stood and helped Ginny up so that she'd be able to walk to our tent. We said goodbye to the boys and left their tent. Once in ours, we changed into our night clothes, climbed into our bunks, and fell asleep.  
  
After what seemed like only a few moments, the semi-quietness that we'd fallen asleep to was interrupted by screams and loud footsteps. I sat up in my bed and after only a couple of seconds, Mr. Weasley had emerged from outside and was waking us all up, telling us we needed to get dressed and get outside as quickly as possible. I hopped off of my bunk and pulled a coat on over my pajamas. Hermione and Ginny gave me identical worried looks.  
  
We left the tent together and hurried over to where everyone else was standing. There were crumbled tents littering the ground and the fires that had been illuminating the night only hours previously had been, for the most part, snuffed out. I looked behind me across the grounds and saw what the trouble was; a group of masked wizards were terrorizing the family of Muggles (and their fellow wizards alike) who had been keeping the grounds.  
  
"We're helping the Ministry," Mr. Weasley said. It wasn't until then that I realized that there were various Ministry workers trying to calm everyone and get to the group of terrorists. "You," he glanced pointedly at us under 17-year-olds, "get into the woods. Stay together. I'll come to get you when everything's been sorted."  
  
Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy ran towards the marching group. Ministry wizards were all over the place trying to stop them.  
  
Fred grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the woods, glancing at the rest of us to follow. George took hold of my hand and sprinted after them, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione closely behind us.  
  
The sounds that surrounded us as we entered the woods were terrifying, and I was extremely happy that George had a firm grasp on my hand. Knowing he was there with me was one of the only things keeping me from letting my emotions get a hold of me. There were many dark masses, shadows of people, running through the trees of the forest; shouts to family members, children crying.  
  
It was extremely dark, and I had no idea where I was. There were tons of people around me and I let out a gasp as my hand was suddenly pulled from George's. I heard a yelp from somewhere to my left that sounded like Ron.  
  
Hermione's voice was almost a shriek as she said, "What happened?"  
  
She lit her wand and pointed it at Ron. He was laying on the ground spread eagle and I had the strangest urge to laugh, despite the current situation. "Tripped over a root," he explained angrily.  
  
"With feet that size, s'hard not to," a voice said from behind us.  
  
I turned around only to see Draco Malfoy. He was alone, leaning against a tree. Unlike everyone else in the woods, he seemed to be perfectly content in the panic that was ensuing around us. He glanced behind himself and I realized that he'd been watching the growing problem at the campsite from his place behind the trees.  
  
Ron responded to Malfoy's remark by telling him to do something that would have been very stupid to say if his mum had been around.  
  
"Language, Weasley," Malfoy smirked. "Shouldn't you be hurrying along? You wouldn't want them spotting _her_ would you?"  
  
My eyes immediately flashed to Hermione and I wished for nothing more than to be back with George, Fred, and Ginny. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.  
  
"They're after Muggles, Granger. Do you want to be showing your knickers off in midair? If you do, hang around here; they're moving this way and it'd give us all a laugh."  
  
"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.  
  
"You think they can't spot a Mudblood? Stay where you are." Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione quickly dismissed Malfoy's comment and grabbed Ron's arm to keep him from hurling himself at the blonde boy in front of him.  
  
"I suppose your daddy told you lot to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"  
  
"Where are your parents?" Harry asked heatedly. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"  
  
Malfoy ignored Harry, but continued smiling. Hermione threw a disgusted look at Malfoy and hurried us all off to find everyone else. As we walked through the woods I zoned out again. I kept my eyes pealed for any familiar faces, but didn't see any. I wondered where the other three Weasleys had gotten to, and for a second was worried that something bad had happened to them.  
  
After what seemed like hours of wandering through the dark woods, I finally tuned back in to what was going on once I heard Hermione and the boys' voices stop. I looked at the three of them and wondered to myself what had gone on while I'd been gone. Harry was yelling to see if someone was around, though I honestly saw no one and heard nothing. But after only a few moments, the silence of the night was broken by what sounded to me like a spell.  
  
From the treetops a huge, green something flew up into the sky. I immediately knew what it was and a knot knit itself into my stomach. Screams erupted from every which way in the wood. Hermione led us all away from where we'd been standing and explained to Harry, who'd been confused, that the mark in the sky belonged to his nemesis.  
  
A long series of popping noises announced that several wizards had appeared around us. All of them had their wands out and Harry quickly yelled for us all to duck down. Just in time, too, as each and every one of them tried to Stupefy us all at that moment.  
  
Mr. Weasley's voice broke through the sounds of spells being cast. "That's my son!"  
  
I looked up and saw Mr. Weasley walking quickly towards us. He looked as terrified as I felt.  
  
"Ron, Sam, Harry, Hermione- Are you alright?" His voice was shaky.  
  
"Get out of the way," said a cold, slightly familiar voice.  
  
Mr. Crouch and the rest of the Ministry wizards who'd been firing upon us were swiftly closing in on us. He looked enraged; as if we'd had something to do with You-Know-Who's mark getting thrown up into the sky.  
  
"Which of you did it?" he snarled, confirming my thoughts as to his actions.  
  
I stared at him incredulously as my friends defended themselves.  
  
"We didn't do that!" Harry yelled.  
  
"We didn't do anything," Ron explained, his eyes darting back and forth between Mr. Crouch and his father.  
  
"Do not lie!" Mr. Crouch shouted.  
  
"We're not lying!" I yelled harshly, though the moment the words left my mouth I felt smaller than ever. "Whoever did that, it wasn't us; they were standing over there." I pointed to the trees where the person had said the spell.  
  
"Over there?" Crouch's expression was one of disbelief.  
  
Unlike Crouch, the rest of the Ministry officials seemed to have sense enough to know that we had nothing to do with the Dark Mark be conjured. They all pointed to the spot I'd indicated and sent someone over to check it out.  
  
What they found, though, was an unconscious house-elf, Mr. Crouch's elf to be exact. They found her with Harry's missing wand, and, upon using a spell to find out which spell had been the last the wand had used, found that it had been the wand to summon the Mark. Mr. Crouch immediately dismissed the little elf. As she was crying, Hermione defended the elf. But to no avail.  
  
Mr. Weasley led us all back to the tents. I stared at the ground as we walked. I felt for the elf, she really did love being Mr. Crouch's servant and she'd done nothing wrong, yet he felt the need to let her go. I wondered if she was going to be okay and hoped to God that she would.  
  
We reached the tents and Charlie's head was immediately poked through the front of the boys' tent. "What's going on?" he asked. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back alright-"  
  
"They're here," Mr. Weasley explained quietly, gesturing to the four of us behind him.  
  
We all entered the tent. Bill was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a sheet to his arm to try to stop the bleeding. Charlie's shirt was ripped and Percy had a bloody nose. Fred, George, and Ginny seemed to be unhurt. Upon seeing me, George stood up from where he'd been sitting and strode across the floor to me. He grabbed my hand back in his own and pulled me just outside the tent.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Though his question was vague, I knew he wasn't asking about the Mark. "I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I got caught up in the crowd."  
  
"You're not hurt?"  
  
I shook my head. "No."  
  
He pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly. "I was worried that something was going to happen to you."  
  
"I was worried, too."  
  
George loosened his grip and kissed the top of my head. "You're safe, though. And that's all that matters."


	4. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors that might appear in this chapter. I'm not feeling well, and am not up to looking it over just now. I'll get around to it later. I pinky promise.

Time went by quickly after the Cup and it was soon time for us to be heading back to school. I stood with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione on Platform 9 3/4 after putting my things on the train with the twins. The train was to be leaving in only a few moments, and everyone was saying their last goodbyes for awhile.  
  
I gave a great big hug to Bill, and Charlie, who was in the process of hugging Ginny goodbye, said, "I might be seeing you all sooner than you think."  
  
During the entire duration of the summer holidays Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley had been sliding around a topic that had to do with something that was going on at school. They refused to give us even the slightest details. It really bugged us, but we hardly questioned it until then.  
  
"Why?" Fred asked.  
  
"You'll see," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I sort of wish I was back at Hogwarts this year," Bill said.  
  
"Why?" George tapped his foot impatiently on the platform.  
  
"You're going to have an interesting year" was all Bill said to us.  
  
The whistle blew and Mrs. Weasley ushered us all towards the train. I climbed up the steps and stood at a window beside the twins, waving at the three remaining Weasleys on the platform as the train began to move. Once they'd vanished, I was hurried down the aisle to a compartment in the back of the train where our friend Lee Jordan was waiting for us.  
  
"Sam!" he exclaimed upon seeing me.  
  
I grinned at him. "Hey, Lee."  
  
I plopped down on the seat across from him, while Fred sat next to Lee and George took the spot next to myself. I leaned into him and readied myself for the coming conversation and long journey to one of my favorite places, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  


* * *

  
  
As I walked into the Great Hall with George, Fred, and Lee, a smile painted itself across my face. Words can't describe how much I loved going to Hogwarts. It was my home away from home. Everything about it was inviting. The warmness that it exuded, both in temperature and emotional feeling; the noises that sounded from every corner of the building.  
  
I looped my arms with both of the twins' and skipped down the aisles between our table and the one beside it. We reached an empty space that was large enough for the three of us and sat down. A stupid grin was plastered across my face and George noticed it. He flicked my nose to get my attention.  
  
"Happy?" He grinned.  
  
"I'm so excited," I exclaimed. I looked down and poked my vest-covered stomach. "And I'm hungry. I want some chicken!"  
  
Fred laughed from his place at my left. "You're always hungry, Sam," he chuckled.  
  
I pouted. "Not always, I'm not. Only most of the time."  
  
The twins were both about to say something, when I held up my finger to silence them. Professor McGonnagal was up at the front of the room, placing the old Sorting Hat on the stool. The rip on the front of the hat opened up and it began to sing.  
  
 _"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own House, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head.  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"_  
  
The hall erupted in applause at the end of the hat's song. I turned to George and smiled. He knew I loved to watch the first years being sorted. Professor McGonnagal took out a long scroll and began reading off names. I watched very carefully as the children climbed up on to the stool and were sorted. I remembered the day that I'd been sorted and laughed to myself.  
  
 _"Foster, Samantha!" Professor McGonnagal's shrill voice rang through the Great Hall.  
  
I took a deep breath and turned around to glance at the twins, who were sitting beside each other at the Gryffindor table. They gave me identical grins. I walked up the few steps to the platform that the stool and hat were located on. McGonnagal picked up the hat and placed it on my head after I'd sat down on the stool.  
  
"Oh," the hat said, causing my cheeks to heat up. I was glad that the brim was covering my eyes so that I couldn't see everyone looking at me. "I remember when I was placed on your mother's head. She was just as hard to place as you are proving to be."  
  
It was silent for a few moments and I prayed that I would be placed in the same house that my mother had been placed in; the same house that I knew all of my friends would be in.  
  
"Hmmm." I heard a smile in the hat's voice and was terrified that it was going to voice something aloud that I didn't want anyone to know. "Gryffindor!"  
  
I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and grinned at the students sitting at the table with Fred and George. My eyes locked with George's and when I met him at the table, he gave me a hug._  
  
Professor Dumbledore had stood up. He looked around at all of us students, a smile on his face. He opened his arms wide in welcome. "I have only two words for you,  _tuck in_."  
  
One of the plates in the middle of the table filled with chicken and I wasted no time and filling my own plate with the food. I tore into a leg and sighed contently. As I chewed, I looked around at everyone. George was stuffing his face with mashed potatoes, Fred's cheeks were puffed out from the two rolls he'd shoved into his mouth, and Lee was simply looking back at me, while eating his own chicken.  
  
"You 'ave good taste, Sam," he smiled.  
  
I swallowed my food and grinned back at him.  
  
After everyone had been fed and all of the food had been cleared from the table, Dumbledore got back up to make his start of term announcements. "Mr. Filch," he started, "the caretaker has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has been extended to include Screaming Yo-Yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs."  
  
I looked on either side of me at the twins, who were both sporting identical maniacal grins. I shook my head at them and returned my attention to my headmaster.  
  
"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."  
  
At this news there was a collective murmuring around the hall. Harry, who was a few feet down the table from us, leaned over to look at Fred and George. The two boys were mouthing silent words at Dumbledore, too taken aback to voice them.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "This is due to an event that will begin in October, and continue throughout the school year. I'm sure you all will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year-"  
  
Professor Dumbledore was interrupted when the doors to the Great Hall banged open, producing a man who was leaning against a great tall staff and was wearing a dark traveling cloak. He walked, or hobbled rather, up to the front of the hall and stood beside Dumbledore. He said something to the man before sending him to sit in the empty seat up at the staff table.  
  
"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."  
  
"Moody?" I asked, glancing back and forth between Fred and George. "As in  _Mad-Eye_?"  
  
They only nodded. I turned away from them to study the scarred face of our new teacher for awhile, until Dumbledore began speaking again.  
  
"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held in over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."  
  
"You're  _joking_!" Fred yelled from beside me.  
  
Almost the entire hall broke into laughter at Fred's outburst. I grinned at my friend and the look that was in his eyes.  
  
"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those that do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation. In the Triwizard Tournament, three students from three different schools compete in three magical tasks. It was generally agreed to be a most excellent way to establish ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until the death toll mounted so high that it was discontinued."  
  
My eyes widened at the professor. "Death toll?" I mumbled. Even to my own ears my voice sounded worried.  
  
"We have worked very hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the champions will take place during Halloween. An impartial judge will select the champions deemed most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons prize money."  
  
"I'm going for it," Fred hissed down the table. His face was alight with enthusiasm, the same enthusiasm that was on his twin's face, and the faces of half of the students in the school.  
  
I stared at them both incredulously.  
  
Dumbledore began speaking once more, silencing all chatter that had started up. "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age will be allowed to put forth their names for consideration."  
  
Fred and George's faces immediately fell from excited to furious. I silently thanked the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Heads and also the Ministry for imposing the age restriction. I would never allow them to partake in something so dangerous.  _Death toll_  and  _Fred and George_  were two things that should never be in a sentence together. I knew, though, that the two would try something in order have a chance at being chosen.


	5. A Kink in the Chain

"You're not entering," I stated, voice firm.  
  
The twins looked up at me from their seat on the couch in the common room, bemused expressions on their faces at my words. They shook their heads and went back to conversing about what they were going to do to be able to get into the tournament.  
  
I walked over and stood in front of them. "Don't dismiss me like that. I'm serious. No matter what you do I  _will not_  allow you to enter that tournament."  
  
"You sound like Mum," George said absently, not even looking at me this time.  
  
I stomped my foot, hands on my hips, in probably the most Mrs. Weasley-ish gesture I'd ever put myself in. "As I should! Didn't you hear what Dumbledore said? People have _died_!"  
  
"Did  _you_  hear what he said, Sam? He said that the winner gets  _a thousand Galleons_. Do you know what we could do with a thousand Galleons? We could start our joke shop, Sammy." They both stared up at me when George finished speaking.  
  
"I understand that-"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument, and plopped myself down in the armchair on the other side of the room. I stared into the fireplace, watching as the flames crackled and licked at the various pieces of wood that had been placed in them. My knees were pulled up to my chest and I rested my chin on them. I really did understand where they were coming from. Without that money, they'd never get to open their shop. But I honestly didn't think it was worth the risk of seriously injuring themselves to get it.  
  
A hand on my shoulder pulled me from my thoughts. I picked my head up off of my knees. I looked behind me and into George's face. "You should be getting to bed," he said quietly.  
  
"I should," I nodded.  
  
He walked around to the front of the chair. My feet fell to the floor and he took my hands in his. He pulled me up out of the chair, and into a hug. "Goodnight, Sam," he whispered into my hair. "I'll see you at breakfast, alright?"  
  
I looked up at him and nodded again.  
  
He kissed my forehead then pushed me off in the direction of the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Bloody hell!" I hissed, staring down at the class schedule that was in my hands.  
  
George, Lee, and Fred stopped talking and looked over at me. Previously, or all morning rather, the three had been discussing a "fool proof" way for them to get into the tournament; using an Aging Potion. I'd ignored their talk and had taken out my schedule to see what I had to endure that day.  
  
" _Bloody hell_  what?" Lee asked, snatching the parchment from my hands.  
  
I glared at the paper.  
  
"Ah," Lee said, reading what it said. "Y'see here-" he pointed at a bit of the writing and addressed the twins with his words "-she's still got to have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins."  
  
The two redheads laughed. "I thought you didn't like that class," Fred said.  
  
"I  _don't_ ," I replied curtly. "But I can't just drop it. D'you know what that would do to Hagrid?"  
  
The three just rolled their eyes at me and laughed. Lee threw the parchment back to me and the boys went back to discussing their plans. I'd tried again earlier, when we'd still been in the common room, to ward off their thoughts of attempting to enter, but they wouldn't listen to me. I hadn't really expected them to, but I couldn't even begin to understand how they could possibly think that they'd even be able to enter. Surely Dumbledore would do something to prevent students like them from doing so.  
  
The loud bell rang out across the school grounds, signaling that it was time to go to the first lessons of term. I sighed and stuffed my schedule in my satchel with my books and other school necessities. I stood up from the bench and gave each of my three friends a hug before heading off to Herbology with the other fourth year Gryffindors that had it that morning.  
  
"See you at lunch?" George asked just before I got caught up in the throng of students leaving the Great Hall.  
  
I smiled at him, nodding. "See you at lunch."  
  


* * *

  
  
Sometime around seven that night, I was allowed to leave the hospital wing. I'd fainted during Divination (I'm not even going to explain what had happened) and Professor Trelawney had made me go. Something about Venus being in the House of Pluto, or something odd like that. Anyway, she said that if I didn't go to Madam Pomfrey my doom was emanate. Turns out, my lungs were just having trouble contracting and so my heart stuttered and my brain shut down for about point-five seconds. Professor Trelawney had been right; my doom would have been quickly emanate. That woman is so smart sometimes.  
  
I walked into the common room, which was buzzing with talk. Fred, George, and Lee were crowded on the couch, just as they had been that morning before breakfast, and I knew what they were talking about. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice that I'd walked up to them until I plopped down and laid across their laps.  
  
"Hello, boys." I smiled up at them.  
  
"And where have you been?" Fred questioned.  
  
I shrugged, which is rather hard to do when laying across people. "Oh, just in the hospital wing. I was in there for a couple hours and, can you imagine?, Madam Pomfrey had nothing for food. You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you? I'm starved."  
  
George gave me a quizzical look. "Why were you in the hospital wing?"  
  
"It's a long story. And by  _long_  I mean  _incredibly boring_ , so do I really have to tell you what happened?"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Can I make it more dramatic than it was?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
I grinned. "Alright, here goes nothing: So there I was, sitting in Divination just minding my own business, when suddenly everything gets blurry and my hearing's shot. Next thing I know, I'm laying on the ground in front of my, Harry, and Ron's table with everyone around me and I've a nasty headache. Professor Trelawney's eyes are as wide as tea saucers and she says to me, 'Samantha! Venus is passing through the House of Pluto right at this very moment! You must get to Madam Pomfrey immediately, or suffer the consequences which can and will be dire.' At first I was kinda like, 'Oh, alright.' But then she freaked out and threw me out the door! So-"  
  
"Hold on," Lee interrupted me. "She  _threw_  you out?"  
  
"Well," I blinked at him, "not exactly  _threw_ , but this is my story so shush now, yeah?"  
  
The twins grinned at each other then looked back at me.  
  
"Okay, so where was I? Right! So she throws me out the door and I go stumblin' down the stairs. On my way to the hospital wing I got stopped by, who else?, Filch. He says to me, 'Shouldn't you be in class?' So I says to him, 'Shouldn't you be makin' small children cry?' He didn't like that. But anyways! So I walk to hospital wing and, lo and behold, Trelawney was right! Venus was passing through Pluto's house and I probably would've died if I hadn't gotten there!"  
  
The boys stared at me, not at all comprehending my story. "I don't understand," George said. "How exactly would you have died if you hadn't gotten to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Oh, right. I left that part out. My heart stuttered." They stared at me and I shook my head at them. "You don't have to get it. The good news is that I'm alive and you lot can stop being so worried about me. The bad news, though, is that I really need some food and if you haven't gotten me some soon, I might implode."  
  
The three looked at each other. "Oi, Ginny!" Fred yelled across the room at his sister. "Could you c'mere for a second?"  
  
Ginny walked over and stood in front of the four of us, arms crossed over her chest. She stared down at me for a few seconds and I grinned at her. "What do you need?"  
  
"Can you take her off our hands for a bit?" George asked.  
  
"Aye, I'm not on your 'ands! I'm on your laps. Get it right, Georgie."  
  
Ginny took hold of my arm and pulled me from the boys' legs. I fell to the floor in front of the couch with a thump. The other students in the common room watched this exchange with amused expressions on their faces; some of them even laughed.  
  
I jumped up from floor and put my hands on my hips. "Fine," I said. "I didn't want to hang out with you guys anyways. I'll just-" I looked at Ginny for help. "What will I do?" I asked quietly so that only she could hear me.  
  
"Hang out with me?" she suggested.  
  
"Right!" I turned back to the boys. "I'll just hang out with Ginny. Have fun without me, boys."  
  
I hooked my arm with Ginny's and pulled her to the opposite side of the room. When I was half-way across the room, I heard the twins say, "We will."  
  
I rolled my eyes at Ginny and we sat down in a couple of armchairs that were next to each other. "So, how was your day, Gin?"  
  
"It was alright," she said, making a face. "Classes, y'know? Boring. And yours?"  
  
"Well, besides the almost dying thing, it was pretty good. Oh, and the part where you pulled me off the couch. That hurt." I rubbed my elbow where I'd banged it on the hard floor.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Eh, s'alright."  
  
It was silent for a few minutes. "So..."  
  
I looked at Ginny, eyebrow raised. " _So_  what?"  
  
She grinned. "When are you going to tell George that you like him?"  
  
"Ginny, I swear that I'll kill you if you ever say that aloud again."  
  
I turned around to look back at the boys. Lee and Fred were deep in conversation, and I saw Lee say something about a potion, sticking to their plan. However, George was looking at me, a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him, and he went back to talking with his friend and his brother.


	6. Problematic

A loud  _bang_  rang through the already loud hall as I slammed my books down onto the table at dinner. It was Thursday and I'd just gotten out of my first lesson with Professor Moody. Fred, George, and Lee told us ( _us_  being Ron, Harry, and I) that the lesson would be amazing. Stupidly, I'd believed them. It may have been amazing to them, but I absolutely  _hated_  it.  
  
The three of them gave me odd looks as I dropped heavily onto the bench next to George. I scowled at him as he was closest to me. "What did I do now?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried.  
  
"You," I said, poking him in the chest then looking past him at Fred and Lee, "told me that Moody's lesson was going to be totally spectacular."  
  
"So you didn't like it then?"  
  
I glared around Fred at Lee. "Like it? It was  _horrible_! I should  _never_  have trusted you. The way he was using those curses. He was basically condoning their use in every day life!"  
  
George set his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me. "He was only demonstrating them, Sam."  
  
"He should have been using them  _at all_. They're  _illegal_ , George. Not that that would matter to any of you, would it? I seem to have forgotten who I'm talking to."  
  
"What are you saying, Samantha?" Fred asked.  
  
I sighed and leaned forward to grab a bit of food from the serving platter in front of me. "Nothing," I mumbled. "I'm not saying anything. Everything is fine. The lesson was fine. He did nothing wrong." I pulled open my satchel and took my Divination things from within it, setting them on the table in the open space beside my plate. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes, but ignored them as I dipped my quill in ink and began to write.  
  
The ruffled sound of clothing moving was heard as two of the three boys beside me stood up to leave. I assumed they were heading back to the common room, but didn't put much thought to it. I ignored the third boy when he tapped me on the shoulder and continued to write on the parchment in front of me.  
  
"What's Mars being in the shadow of Saturn have to do with how next week's going to go for you?" George whispered into my ear.  
  
"Shut up. I'm trying to work." I waved my left hand at him dismissively.  
  
He grabbed my hand and held it. I tried to keep focused on my work, but my attention was taken when he started messing with the rings that covered my fingers. I let out an exasperated puff of air. "Could you stop that?"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"George Weasley, you know what," I said, turning to glare at him.  
  
He shot me a goofy grin and I couldn't help but to smile back. "I'm sorry you didn't enjoy Moody's class."  
  
I shrugged. "Oh well. It's just a class."  
  
"I'm also sorry that we were jerks about it."  
  
I grinned. "Oh well. You're just you."  
  
"Hey!" He laughed, batting me on the shoulder playfully. "That wasn't very nice, Samantha Foster," he scolded. "I thought you were better than that." He shook his head at me and turned away.  
  
Laughing, I wondered to myself why it was that he could always cheer me up. I could never stay angry at George. There was one time when I was about six or seven that he'd decided that it would be a good idea to hide all of my socks. I was so mad at him that I vowed I would never speak to him again. He gave them back and also picked me some of the pretty blue flowers from his mother's garden and I vowed that I would never vow to not speak to him again.  
  
I started back in on my Divination homework.  _Tuesday, Venus will be conversing with Jupiter, which will increase the vulnerability of my emotions_ , I wrote. I had never been good at Divination, but it always interested me. I didn't understand half of the things Professor Trelawney said and I never saw anything she said that she saw in the crystal ball, but I loved the subject too much to give it up, as Hermione had done.  _On Wednesday, a storm on Pluto's fifth house will cause me to fight with someone close to me._  
  
"What was the worst part?"  
  
"Hm?" I spun to look at George, having been engrossed in coming up with things for my Divination horoscope. "What are you on about?"  
  
"The worst part of Moody's lesson. What was it for you?" he asked, searching my face with his eyes.  
  
I thought for a moment. "The Killing Curse. I could see it on Harry's face; he was remembering things. Y'know how horrible that must've been for him? Seeing what happened to his parents." I looked down at the table. "I don't like the Cruciatus Curse either. It's...scary. It's not physical pain, is it? It's mental. You only think that you're being hurt." I glanced back up at him. "He said he's going to practice the Imperius Curse on us. I don't want him to. D'you remember when Fred did that Full Body-Bind curse on me second year?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, you had a panic attack and had to go to the hospital wing."  
  
I stared at him pointedly.  
  
"Oh. He won't do it on you if you don't want him to, Sam."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
For my entire life I've had a problem with control. And by _control_  I mean having control over my body. When I was four, I was flying around with Fred and George at the Burrow and I ended up falling off the broom. I did something to my back, and was paralyzed for a week before the people at St. Mungo's could completely heal me. It was probably the scariest thing I've ever gone through. Not being able to move my arms or legs or  _anything_. I felt helpless. Then, at the beginning of my second year of school, Fred thought it'd be a good idea to put a body-bind curse on me. Needless to say, I freaked out. He apologized a million times, but whenever I think about it it takes me back to the day I hurt my back.  
  
"C'mere," George said, motioning for me to scoot forward.  
  
I did so, and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright."


	7. The Arrival

Professor Moody deemed the next lesson to be the right one for trying out the Imperius Curse. He announced it right as the bell rang that signaled us to be in his room, and I could feel my hands shaking. Hermione made to protest on the behalf that the curse was, of course, illegal. Moody was unswayable, though.  
  
He turned around to walk to a better position in order to give us room to do whatever he wanted us to do while under the Imperius Curse, and I spoke up quickly to voice my side. "Excuse me, Professor Moody?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Foster?"  
  
"Um, I can't- I can't be put under that curse, sir."  
  
He limped back around to look at me. "Oh? Is that the case? Why don't you explain to me  _why_   **you**  can't be put under this curse? Enlighten me, please."  
  
"I get bad panic attacks when I can't control my body. I was paralyzed for a few days when I was little," I said, voice shaking the entire time.  
  
"I suggest you ready yourself by next lesson then, missy. You'll be first."  
  


* * *

  
  
Still in a foul mood after Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon, I marched into the entrance hall behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I skidded to a stop in front, though, as they did. Everyone was congregated in front of a large sign that had been put up.  
  
 **Triwizard Tournament**  
The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.  
  
I stared up at the announcement, uninterested. Recently I'd been ignoring all talk of the tournament. It was a hard feat to partake in, as the twins and Lee were still talking of using an Aging Potion to get into it, but I did it quite well. Every time they began speaking of it in my presence I would stand up and walk away from them. I was very unamused by the talk of the tournament. Feeling very Hermione-ish, I'd been saying to Ginny that I'd rather just have normal school activities going on than what actually was.  
  
During the following week, all anyone ever did talk about was the tournament. They seemed overjoyed and oh-so excited for the other schools to arrive so that it could start. I seemed to be the only one who didn't give a crud that people were going to be staying at our school; that a great competition that held a very high fatality rate was coming to Hogwarts.  
  
The school, which had never really looked bad in the first place, was being scrubbed spotless. It saddened me a bit, to be honest. Why clean up? They were going to be here for most of term; they should get used to the dust and few spots of grime just as we'd had to do.  
  
Friday came quickly and I wasn't in a good mood. The happy buzz that seemed to be igniting smiles and excited chatter in all of the other students wasn't present in me. George and Fred, along with Lee most of the time, had been off together the entire duration of the pre-arrival week, corresponding with I had no idea who. They wouldn't tell me, as I was against almost everything they had to say at the moment, and we barely spoke the entire time.  
  
Like everyone else, the twins were in excellent moods that day. After dropping off my things in my dorm along with Ginny and Hermione, I walked back down to the common room only to be swept off my feet by two gingers, and dragged out the portrait hole and down the many flights of stairs. I was only set back down once we'd gotten outside and had found a place to stand, crowded next to the dozens of other students in our house. I scowled up at them both, receiving bright grins from the two of them in return.  
  
"Lighten up, Sammy," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon," George added, scooping me up and throwing me onto his back.  
  
"George!" I yelped, earning a very scornful look from Professor McGonnagal, who was standing only maybe fifteen feet away from us. She'd been on us all the past few days about being on our very best behavior. We had Hogwarts' reputation to uphold.  
  
I sighed and wrapped my arms around George's neck. His arms were locked together behind him, right beneath my bottom, in order to keep me up without my having to strangle him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, hiding my face in his neck until such a time that the other schools had arrived.  
  
Professor Dumbledore suddenly started speaking, causing me to jump and bump my head into George's. I mumbled a quick apology then tuned in to what my Headmaster was saying. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"  
  
I brought my head up all the way from George's shoulder to scan the skies. A dark object was flying through the air off somewhere a ways away over the Forbidden Forest. Many students made speculations as to what it was, but it wasn't until it got closer and the lights from the castle's windows illuminated it that we saw what it really was; a large horse-drawn carriage the size of a house.  
  
"Well, look at that," Lee commented as the gigantic vehicle landed on the ground ahead of the large group of students accumulated in front of the school.  
  
The door of the carriage opened and a boy in light blue robes stepped out. He leaned down and unfolded a set of steps. There was a collective gasp as a large, and when I saw large I really mean huge, woman stepped out of the carriage. She had gleaming black eyes, the same shade, but with much more feeling behind them, as Professor Snape's, and was dressed all in black. Her dark hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck.  
  
"She's pretty attractive, isn't she?" I giggled into George's ear.  
  
He shook his head in response and chuckled.  
  
Suddenly, Lee yelled, "The lake! Look at the lake!"  
  
Everyone's attention was taken from the now empty carriage (the Beauxbatons students and their Headmistress and retreated into the castle to warm up) and over to the Black Lake. Large waves were rippling its surface and splashing up on to its banks. A large whirlpool appeared in the very center of the lake, and only moments later a great ship emerged from the black water. A plank was lowered to the bank and the ship's passengers began disembarking.  
  
The Headmaster of Durmstrang walked over to Dumbledore, clapping him on the back in greeting. They spoke a few niceties, then the man (whose name was Karkaroff) said, "Viktor, come along," before embarking into the castle.  
  
George exchanged a look with his twin and in the dim light I saw a grin form on Fred's face that I knew would be mirrored on George's. Together they voiced their thoughts. "Krum!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Once inside the castle, the Beauxbatons students took places at the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrangs took their seats with the Slytherins. I sat down at the Gryffindor table with George, Lee, and Fred, tuning out their excited chatter about the Bulgarian Seeker. Luckily, once all of the students had entered the hall, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts," he beamed. "I hope and trust your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"  
  
Even though the food had appeared on the tables, the twins seemed to not be hungry, as they were still talking about Krum. I'd had enough of it and hissed, "Will you shut up and eat?"  
  
The two of them stopped talking abruptly and looked at me, as if they'd only just noticed me sitting there beside them. Begrudgingly, they both began to eat. I nodded happily at the two of them and continued eating my own food.  
  
The meal went, for the most part, perfectly fine. The twins quit talking about Krum for good (or at least for the night) and simply ate, throwing in comments to me every once and awhile. The only only problem we had was when a Beauxbatons girl walked over to the table to ask Ron and Harry if they were done with their bouillabaisse. She obviously has a bit of veela in her, what with her shiny blonde hair and the way most of the guys were ogling her. She walked past the three of us and as she did so, the two of them (George and Fred) stared after her.  
  
I glared at the two of them and slapped George upside the head. He turned back around to look at me, pain and sadness in his eyes. He looked back at his food and continued eating, not speaking to me again for quite some time.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore got up to speak to us once again. "The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure we will be following this year." Dumbledore introduced Barty Crouch, Sr. and Ludo Bagman, who both would be helping with the tournament and judging of the tasks, then continued his speech. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Misters Crouch and Bagman and they have made the appropriate arrangements for each."  
  
I sighed and settled into my seat, leaning against George for support as I knew Dumbledore would be speaking for quite some time.  
  
"There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways; their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. As you know, three champions will compete; one from each participating school. They will be marked on how they perform each of the tasks and the champion with the highest total after the third task will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."  
  
Dumbledore tapped his wand against the casket, whose lid slowly opened upon being touched. Dumbledore reached into it and pulled out a very large, wooden goblet. Inside of its mouth were blue and white flames.  
  
"Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champions must write their name and school upon a slip of parchment and drop it in the goblet. Aspiring champions will have twenty-four hours to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, the goblet will return the names of those students that it has deemed worthy to be placed in the tournament. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation-"  
  
At these words, I sat up straight, staring at the old man in rapt attention.  
  
"-I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."  
  
I turned around to smile smugly at the twins, who only smiled back with identical smug expressions. Shortly, Dumbledore sent us all to bed. As I walked with Fred and George to the common room, they discussed the fact that an Age Line would definitely be fooled by an Aging Potion. The moment we arrived back at the common room, I left them and went to my dormitory.


	8. Come Find Me

The night of the Halloween Feast, the champions were chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum was chosen. Fleur Delacour was the Beauxbatons champion, and Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter were chosen from Hogwarts. I know what you're thinking,  _How can that be possible?_  Imagine how much controversy it caused there at school.  
  
As the days went by after Harry's name was spewed from the Goblet, I realized a couple things. First, Ron is a very emotionally based person. Once we'd gotten back from the Great Hall following the feast and festivities, he and Harry had gone at it. Ron was infuriated at Harry for having not allowed him in on his secret for putting his name in the Goblet, which leads me to my second revelation. Harry did not put his name in the Goblet. It seemed to me that I was the only one who believed that he didn't. I didn't understand how anyone could look at him and see how distraught he was without seeing that he hadn't done it.  
  
Harry was sat all by his lonesome in an armchair on the far side of the common room. I stood up from my place next to Hermione, who was trying to tell me that the things I'd written on my homework were too vague of answers, and crossed the room. I sat beside Harry on the arm of the chair.  
  
"You alright, Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Do I  _look_  alright?" he replied, voice sharp.  
  
"Hey, now," I said, flicking his ear, "don't be snapping at me."  
  
He sighed and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Sammy. Everything's just getting at me lately. What with me being a damned Champion and Ron hating me for it. And then there's the worrying over Padfoot." He leaned back against the chair, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Padfoot?" I whispered. "What's that about?"  
  
"He's going to find a way to come see me in person."  
  
I could hear the anxiety in his voice and patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be fine, Harry. Everything will be okay. Things with Ron will blow over soon. Trust me, I've known him almost my entire life. He can't stay angry for too long. He always comes back. And as for your godfather, he'll be alright. He escaped from that dastardly prison. I think he'll be able to avoid being caught. He's just worried about you, y'know? You're the only thing he's got left in the world."  
  
Harry smiled up at me. "You're right. Thanks, Sam." He moved his body to look around me and raised a dark eyebrow. His eyes flashed up to mine, then back to whatever he was looking at behind me.  
  
I turned around just in time to see Fred, a crumpled up piece of parchment in his hand that I was sure he planned on throwing at me. I gave him The Look, and he just threw it right back at me. "What's that in your hand, Weasley?"  
  
He grinned and threw the parchment at me. Lucky for the both of us, I was ready for it and caught it before it could smack me in the face.  
  
I unfolded and smoothed the paper out. I grinned at the three words on the page, written in an oh-so familiar handwriting. I shook my head, stood up from the arm of the chair and waved goodbye to Harry before leaving the room.  
  


* * *

  
  
_Come find me._  
  
Those were the words he'd written. For as long as the both of us had been able to write, George and I had played fantastical games of hide-and-go-seek. One of us, at any given point during any given day, would write those three words on a bit of parchment and have someone give the parchment to the other. Then we would have to look for each other. There were no rules as to where we could or could not hide. Anywhere in or around the Burrow was game.  
  
We had never played the game at school. The grounds, inside and out, of Hogwarts were just too big to even fathom trying to play. Or so I'd thought.  
  
I spent the hour-and-a-half after leaving the common room trying to locate him without being caught in the halls after dark by Filch. I looked in the kitchens, the Great Hall, the Dungeons (which I don't recommend taking a trip down there at night; very creepy). I was just about to give up when I remembered the one place I hadn't looked.  
  
My legs carried me from my place in the Entrance Hall all the way up to the seventh floor. I ran through the corridors, trying to remember where exactly the room was. I hadn't been there since second year and my memories of its whereabouts were foggy. However, when I found the door, I knew that it was the one I'd been looking for.  
  
I pushed the door open and shut it quietly behind me. After turning around, I took in what he'd done with the place. There were no lights. It was a small, wood-paneled room with soft carpeting under my feet. There was a fireplace at the far end of the room, in front of which was a couch that was being occupied by a redheaded boy.  
  
I tip-toed across the room until I was standing directly behind him. I was going to wrap my arms around his neck, in an attempt to scare him, but he beat me to the scaring.  
  
George turned around quickly and said, "Took you long enough."  
  
I yelped, tripping over my own feet and falling over on my behind. George looked down at me, eyes wide. He was worried that I'd hurt myself, that much was certain from the look in his eyes. He got up and rounded behind the couch so he could kneel beside where I was. Before he could utter the words, I started laughing hysterically.  
  
"You're alright then?"  
  
I nodded through my laughter. "I'm perfect," I managed, sitting up.  
  
He held his hands out to me and I grasped onto them. He pulled me up, and I grinned at him. He led me around to the front of the couch, where we sat side-by-side in silence for a few moments.  
  
My laughter died down by the minute and I leaned my head against his shoulder. Our hands were still clasped together between us. I looked up at the boy I'd grown up with. He was staring into the fireplace, eyebrows furrowed over eyes that held a curious emotion that I couldn't quite place. It seemed as if he was fighting with himself internally over something. It wasn't a pleasant expression, so I interrupted his thoughts. "So," I started, "what was all this about? We've never played at school before. Something on your mind, Georgie?"  
  
It took him a few seconds, but eventually he moved his eyes from the crackling flames in front of us to look down at my face, which was smashed against the sleeve of his shirt. "We just haven't had Sammy-George time in a really long time. I thought now would be appropriate. What do you think?" He smiled, and I nodded at him.  
  
"I like what you've done in here. It's cozy."  
  
"I did it just for you."  
  
I grinned. "Aw, thank you, Georgie. That's awfully sweet of you." We sank into a comfortable silence for a few moments. Then, "I'm really glad about what happened with you and Fred and the Age Line." I spoke softly, almost not wanting to have said the words.  
  
"I know you are."  
  
"It's not that I didn't want you to have the money. If I could I would give you guys all of my money so you start up your shop. I just couldn't even think about you two entering. I've lived with you my entire life, almost. I was worried sick. I had nightmares that you two did enter, and you got chosen. And terrible things happened." I crinkled my eyebrows, remembering the things I'd dreamed of, wishing I hadn't thought of them at all.  
  
"Well," George said, squeezing my hand in his own, "we didn't. We're here. I'm here. Nothing's going to harm us. We'll be with you forever."  
  
I shook my head, staring at the flames ahead of me. "Not forever. Next year is your last year here at school. And then I'll only see you during holidays."  
  
"We can write to each other, though. I'll write to you every day about everything I do." He lifted up his free hand and held it between us. "I pinky swear."  
  
I giggled. "Pinky swearing? Really, George? Are we five?"  
  
"No," he said. "But you never would break a pinky swear, and you know very well that I won't either."  
  
I brought my pinky to his and we locked them together.  
  
"I, George Weasley, pinky swear to write to you, Samantha Foster, every single day after I'm out of school. Even if I have absolutely nothing to write about."  
  
"And I, Samantha Foster, pinky swear to write back to you, George Weasley, whenever my school work permits me. Even if I have to stay up all night and get no sleep."  
  
George shook his head, breaking our pinkies apart to flick my nose. "That's not much of a commitment there, Sammy."  
  
I reached up and tugged on his hair. "It's as much of a commitment as I can make to you, Georgie. I'm sorry. Once I get out of school as well, I'll write you every day. Though that would be completely pointless as I'm sure to crash at your house whenever I feel like doing so."  
  
"You're not going to have your own house?"  
  
I shook my head. "I don't think so. I wouldn't enjoy living in a house all by myself. I'd be so very lonely."  
  
"And what makes you think I'd let you stay at my place whenever you feel like it?"  
  
I looked up at him, then looked back down. I was now facing him, legs crossed on the couch between us. His hand was in mine and I stared down at his fingers. I had everything about him memorized. Everything I could see, anyways. Down to the last freckle. I turned his hand over, tracing the lines on his palm.  
  
"Hey." George's voice was soft.  
  
My eyes trailed up from his hand to his eyes. "Hm?"  
  
He stared at me, eyes probing my face for something; I wish I knew what. I felt my cheeks get warm. It was a look no one had ever given me before. After awhile, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. "It's getting late," he said. "We should be getting back to the common room."


End file.
